


warm

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Marco hates the cold. He can't feel his hands.Prompt #12 for Writer's Month: meet-cute.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	warm

Marco hated the wintertime. Everything was so _cold._ It was especially bad at night, without the sun to melt the snow, but he’d been enough of an idiot to walk home anyway. The more health-conscious part of his brain encouraged the exercise, but really, was it worth it if he froze to death?

To top it all off, he’d forgotten his glovesback at home that morning, and his hands were starting to go numb in his pockets.

The temperature only dropped further as the sky grew darker, but he knew better than to run. The plows had done a decent job on the streets, but the sidewalks left much to be desired. If the cold itself didn’t kill him, a nasty fall very well could.

Now, the man running towards him, clad in nothing more than a sweatshirt and shorts, didn’t seem quite so sensible. He was clearly in a hurry, but before Marco could ponder why he wouldn’t just take public transport, he realized the man was running _right at him_ and didn’t seem to have any intention of stopping. Marco sidestepped at the last second to avoid a full-on collision, but they were already doomed. There must have been a patch of ice he hadn’t seen before, because the guy slipped right beside him and went toppling over.

Unfortunately, in that short amount of time, he’d also decided to grab Marco’s arm for support. And Marco, with nothing _else_ to grab onto, went right down with him. While the man slipped backwards, Marco went forward, and didn’t have time to brace himself for the impact. Though, he quickly realized his face _hadn’t_ hit concrete, and instead, something soft and warm.

“Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry!” the other man cried, despite being the only thing breaking Marco’s fall. “Are you okay?”

Slowly, Marco sat up, rubbing his forehead where it had slammed straight into the other man’s sternum. Still painful, but better than the ground. “I’m fine,” he answered, “Are _you_ okay? It seems like you took the worst of the fall.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m good!” he replied with a grin. He sprung back up as if nothing had even happened, and offered Marco a hand to help him up. Marco noticed that, despite the absence of gloves (or really any other sensible clothing for the weather), his hands were _warm._

“Holy shit, you’re freezing,” the man said, squeezing Marco’s hand.

“Well, yes, it’s the middle of February,” Marco replied as he stood. “But thank you for—”

“Dude, you’re gonna lose a finger like this!” the man interjected. Without warning, he took both of Marco’s hands, and promptly tucked them under his arms. The effect was instant, the temperature almost too hot for Marco’s frigid hands. “Here. Better?”

Marco blinked, frozen in place. It was quite an awkward position, standing in the middle of the sidewalk with his hands in a stranger’s armpits. Though, he had to admit, it _was_ helping him regain some of the feeling in his fingers. “How are you so… warm?” he asked.

The man grinned wider. “Dunno, I’ve always been like this,” he said with a shrug. “Name’s Ace, by the way. Nice to meet you!”


End file.
